TheGamerHero:Deku
by StormOfCreation
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born without a quirk. He always dreamed of becoming a hero but never had the means of doing so until All Might offered to make Izuku his successor. But the night before he was supposed to start his training Izuku had a strange dream where he met this entity named System, who declared Izuku was the next in line of The Gamer. MHA The Gamer fic sorry for bad summary


_**A/N: Hello everyone once again to another story, this one being a My Hero Academia and The Gamer crossover fic since that's where my muse demanded I go, not sure how long this will last since said muse is easily distracted due to my ADHD. But I hope I'll be able to get quite a few chapters out before my muse turns its attention elsewhere. Once again I ask you bear with me since I was never good with writing in the first place and I am quite rusty due to not writing for enjoyment for quite some time. I do hope that some of you may find enjoyment in this story despite my lack of writing skills, now without further adieu, lets begin.**_

Izuku Midoriya, a young man who knows that not all men are created equal due to being born quirkless, was currently asleep in his bed after a long day, having been attacked by a man made of sludge, meeting All Might, running into to save his former childhood friend turned bully from the sludge-man, and then All Might offering Izuku to become his successor.

It was due to him being asleep he didn't notice a blue floating square in front of his face saying, "Installation Complete. Now beginning the tutorial sequence." 

-===The_Gamer_Hero:Deku===-

Izuku groaned as he slowly woke up. The moment he was aware enough to notice his surroundings he realized this wasn't his room, it looked similar to it, but lacked the All Might memorabilia and was completely blue.

He then noticed a young man sitting in a chair next to the desk. The young man had brown hair that looked almost purple, brown eyes, a face that could be described on the more handsome side of average. Said young man also wore a light-grey t-shirt, blue jean pants, and some black sneakers.

But the thing Izuku noticed the most, was the floating text above the young man's head.

_**System Admin Lv. ? System.**_

"System admin?" Izuku muttered to himself quietly.

"Yes, that is me, but you may call me System, and welcome to the Velvet Room," Said the young man, apparently named or at least called _System_, before chuckling, "Sorry, couldn't help myself, this isn't really the Velvet Room, although I did base the appearance of this somewhat off it."

"Wh-who are you?! Wh-where am I?!" Izuku asked in a slight panic.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you for panicking, as I said my name is System, as for where we are, well, we're within your mind. The reason we're here is because I am you Quirk, although that's not entirely true since I've been around since long before Quirks, but to help you understand let's just continue to call me your Quirk." Said System with an amused smile.

"W-wait, you're my Quirk? Why are you only just appearing now? What do you do? And if you are my quirk why do you look like that?" Izuku asked, his panic quickly switching to excitement.

"Well, you know how All Might explained to you how his quirk is able to be passed down? I am similar to that, you are not my first user, in fact my physical appearance is based upon my first user, although my personality is based upon a later user due to the fact I personally came into existence long after the power I admin for came into existence. As for what I do, well to put it simply I bend reality itself to make your reality into a video game where you are the player, or, as the power itself is called _The Gamer_." System calmly explained.

Izuku was shocked and awed by what System had told him until a certain part popped back into the forefront of his mind, "Wait, what do you mean you came into existence after the power of The Gamer?"

"Well you see it was decided a guide of sorts was needed after a number of users died before they could even begin to learn how to use The Gamer, so I came into existence to be that guide, although I later gained a new role, the role of the executioner, should someone try to use The Gamer for evil purposes, but based upon what I've seen of you, you don't have to worry about that last part." System told Izuku.

_'Wait, you killed some of your previous users?' _Izuku thought in shock.

"Unfortunately yes, but you see the powers of The Gamer is very much something to be feared, for there is no limit to how one could grow, meaning if someone who wished ill upon this world had been left to become truly powerful, there is nobody who would be able to stop them, not even the gods themselves, so it is my job to either convince them to abandon the path of evil, or to strike them down before they can get too strong." System said with the casualness of one talking about the weather.

"W-wait, how did you-" Started Izuku before he was interrupted.

"Hear your thoughts? This is your mind after all, not much can be hidden here." System explained with a chuckle.

A loud buzzing then made its presence known, having no clear origin.

"It seems it is time for you to awaken. You should hurry, wouldn't want to keep your mentor waiting too long, after all, to become the next number one hero, you'll need to get as much training in as you can." System said as he stood up.

"W-wait, will-" Izuku tried to say before he felt his consciousness, or maybe unconsciousness due to this being a dream, start to slip away.

"Don't worry, we will speak again, just focus on training your body for now. The Gamer will assist and I'll tell you more about what all The Gamer can do another time." Said System as he left the weird Velvet Bedroom. 

-===The_Gamer_Hero:Deku===-

Izuku sat up and hit his alarm clock to turn it off, but before he could wonder if what he witnessed was a dream he saw a floating blue square in front of his face.

_**You have rested in your bed, HP and MP fully restored.**_


End file.
